koopakartfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 BEST and WORST Koopa Kart Items!
Ranking Order Number 10 (WORST) *Number 10 (WORST): POW Block *Appears In: Wii *Reason: Too easy to avoid; players can avoid it by either being in the air or pressing the tricks button when the POW Block reaches its third stage and disappears. It partially helps the user by making the racers ahead of the user drop their items. Number 10 (BEST) *Number 10 (BEST): Blooper *Appears In: DS, Wii, 7, and 8 *Reason: Does a decent job with obscuring the racers and slowing them down by 10%. Also covers up 20-40% of the screen. Number 9 (WORST) *Number 9 (WORST): Chain Chomp *Appears In: Double Dash!! *Reason: Can't protect the player from certain items, and can be knocked off by getting hit. Can also throw the user off the track in some courses. Number 9 (BEST) *Number 9 (BEST): Fake Item Box *Appears In: 64, Super Circuit, Double Dash!!, DS, Wii, 7, and 8 *Reason: Can be used as a good roadblock to trick players into thinking it's a real Item Box. Can also block items (except in Double Dash!!, DS, and Wii). Number 8 (WORST) *Number 8 (WORST): Yoshi Egg *Appears In: Double Dash!! *Reason: Acts like a Red Shell, but drops items that can help the user's rivals. Number 8 (BEST) *Number 8 (BEST): Green Shell *Appears In: Every Game *Reason: Is a classic. Also, it can be used to block Red Shells and can hit players if used correctly. Number 7 (WORST) *Number 7 (WORST): Bob-omb *Appears In: Double Dash!!, DS, Wii, 7, and 8 *Reason: Is hard to aim, and can lead to the user hitting him or herself. Number 7 (BEST) *Number 7 (BEST): Super Leaf *Appears In: 7 and 8 *Reason: Is automatic. Also lets the player fly in the air, even if not using a glider ramp. Number 6 (WORST) *Number 6 (WORST): Banana *Appears In: Every Game *Reason: Doesn't help that much. Is also very common, and Bananas will be scattered everywhere on the track. Number 6 (BEST) *Number 6 (BEST): Red Shell *Appears In: Every Game *Reason: Works like the Green Shell, except it targets the nearest player ahead of the user. Number 5 (WORST) *Number 5 (WORST): Mega Mushroom *Appears In: Wii *Reason: Typically a less powerful version of the Starman, as it cannot protect you from Bullet Bills, Starman racers, or Lightning Bolts. Number 5 (BEST) *Number 5 (BEST): Lakithunder Cloud *Appears In: 7 and 8 *Reason: A more beneficial version of the Lightning Cloud. Number 4 (WORST) *Number 4 (WORST): Blue Spiny Shell *Appears In: 64, Super Circuit, Double Dash!!, DS, Wii, 7, and 8 *Reason: Not very helpful for any racer other than 2nd or 3rd place (except in 64 and Super Circuit). Can also be very annoying sometimes. Number 4 (BEST) *Number 4 (BEST): Super Mega Mushroom *Appears In: 7 and 8 *Reason: A more useful and overpowered version of the Mega Mushroom. Cannot be ended prematurely and lasts twice the lifespan of a normal Mega Mushroom. Number 3 (WORST) *Number 3 (WORST): Boo *Appears In: 64, Super Circuit, Double Dash!!, DS, and Wii *Reason: Usually fails to get the player a good item. Can also be very annoying. Number 3 (BEST) *Number 3 (BEST): Starman *Appears In: Every Game *Reason: Provides invincibility from everything, including Mega Mushroom drivers. Number 2 (WORST) *Number 2 (WORST): Lightning Cloud *Appears In: Wii *Reason: A bad luck version of the Lightning Bolt. Harms the user if not used correctly. Number 2 (BEST) *Number 2 (BEST): Bullet Bill *Appears In: DS, Wii, 7 and 8 *Reason: Similar to the Starman, but autopilots the racer along the track, similar to the Chain Chomp. Number 1 (WORST) *Number 1 (WORST): Coin *Appears In: Super and 8 *Reason: Completely useless, as there are Coins everywhere on the track. Number 1 (BEST) *Number 1 (BEST): Gold POW Block *Appears In: 7 and 8 *Reason: An upgraded version of the POW Block, as it is virtually impossible to avoid, similar to the Lightning Bolt.